paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Buzzsaw 42
|unlock = 71 |slot = 2 |wtype = 6 |type = 1 |price = $921,000 |mag = 150 |max_ammo = 450 |rpm = 0.05 |damage = 30 |accuracy = 6 |stability = 15 |concealment = 2 |threat = 31 |reload_min_1 = 6.5 |ammo_b_min = 1.8 |ammo_b_max = 4.5 |sights_s_min = 1.8 |sights_m_min = 2.5 |hipfire_s_min = 4.3 |hipfire_s_max = 4 |hipfire_m_min = 4.5 |hipfire_m_max = 4 |recoil_v_min = -0.2 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.4 }} The Buzzsaw 42 is a light machine gun in PAYDAY 2, available to players who own the Gage Historical Pack DLC. It takes after the KSP, compensating for its lacking accuracy with an even more terrifying rate of fire. Overview The Buzzsaw 42 is, in many ways, comparable to the KSP, with certain advantages and disadvantages. Damage-wise, the Buzzsaw deals more hurt per bullet, compounded with its blistering rate-of-fire makes for a terrifyingly high damage output. The Buzzsaw, however, has fewer rounds per belt, meaning that the same rate-of-fire advantage will require it to be reloaded more often. Like the KSP, the Buzzsaw is highly appropriate for close quarter combat, having a very high rate of fire and good damage, alongside an enormous capacity of 150 rounds and a total ammo of ( with Fully Loaded). The weapon can be fired for several seconds before having to be reloaded, though this is usually not recommended. As a result, a single person can cover a whole room without much difficulty. At the end of a wave one can collect a large portion of his/her ammo back, as the weapon collects a good amount of ammunition back from pickups. This extreme room clearing power can be boosted even more with the Enforcer skill tree, as it offers more hip fire accuracy and damage. In an extreme situation one can deploy an ammo bag with the Bullet Storm skill or use Swan Song to get up to seconds of continuous fire with no ammo loss. With the weapon's quick fire-rate, these seconds can be used to deal massive damage. Its frightening rate-of-fire makes the Buzzsaw an excellent choice in combating special units up close. Barring Shields, which are immune to normal damage from the front, the Buzzsaw's high damage-per-second ensures that even the sturdiest of Bulldozers will fall after mere seconds, provided the player aims for the head and are well-complemented enough with armor and skill/perk bonuses to remain standing. Taking out Snipers are also plausible if one can calculate where the bullets will land, or is assisted by a Laser sight. The weapon does however have a very large drawback, namely its extremely low accuracy. Without mods and skills to combat it, the weapon is barely useful at ranges exceeding a few meters. The weapon's recoil exacerbates the low accuracy, being nigh-uncontrollable outside of very short bursts. Both the KSP and Buzzsaw are equally accurate ( ), though the KSP is much more stable during protracted firing. Summary Pros: *Extremely high rate-of-fire *Good damage output, effective against most enemies *High total ammo count, giving the player more magazines to use compared to the other LMGs. *Has a dedicated stealth barrel which does not reduce damage. Cons: *Severe recoil *High rate-of-fire burns through ammo quickly, especially during protracted stand-offs *No sight, aiming only provides a blurry "zoom" *Slow reload (one of the slowest in the game, at 6.5 seconds) *(Very) small mod pool, has only 2 unique mods (both being barrels) *Extremely low concealment that cannot be increased whatsoever Tips *It is barely usable beyond very close range without a Tactical Laser Module, not having any aim reticle and horrible accuracy. *Zooming will tighten the spread, which helps with concentrated fire. *The Buzzsaw's recoil pulls the weapon up and to the right, so try and aim low to the left of the target to compensate for this. Though made difficult due to the weapon's blistering rate-of-fire, it is possible to "brace" the weapon by slowly pulling one's aim downwards to the left during a long burst to counteract the muzzle climb. Builds The Buzzsaw's primary weaknesses are its low Accuracy and high recoil, therefore the most practical build would be a High-Accuracy & Stability one. As the Buzzsaw's Concealment total is dismal and cannot be enhanced, setting it up to be a concealable primary is not recommended. A High-Accuracy & Stability may consist of the following: *Light Barrel ( , , ) *Competitor's Compensator ( , , , , ) *Military Laser Module ( , ) Without bonuses from perks and skills, the above build offers a shot Accuracy value of , a whopping Stability and Damage per shot. Concealment total is . The Tactical Compensator could be used in place of the Competitor's Compensator if one wants more Accuracy and is comfortable with the moderate recoil of the resulting weapon. : 'Note: '''Despite not affecting concealment, the Heatsinked Suppressed Barrel is not a good choice for a suppressor as it lowers the weapon's accuracy and prohibits the use of a barrel extension, which eliminates the only other means to gain accuracy. If looking to build a silent Buzzsaw (for instance to benefit from the Silent Killer and The Professional skills) it is advised to use one of the separate suppressors instead. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Gadget= Achievements Trivia *The Buzzsaw 42 is based on the MG 42 (''Maschinengewehr 42, or "machinegun 42"), widely known for its extreme rate of fire, reliability and service in the Second World War by the Wehrmacht, the Schutzstaffel's Waffen SS armed forces and other Nazi paramilitary groups. **The "buzzsaw" in "Buzzsaw 42" came from one of the MG 42's real-world nicknames: the "Hitler's buzzsaw". ** The Light Barrel modification gives the Buzzsaw 42 the barrel of an MG 34. The MG 34 is the precursor to, and base design inspiration of the final MG 42 (technical differences, if any, are mainly the frame's metalworking and adjustments to the belt-feeding system) so backwards compatibility is not unusual, especially so with the right modifications. *** When fitted with the Light Barrel, the Buzzsaw has the closest thing to a "true" ironsight for an LMG, as its two visible sight posts seem to line up pretty closely when zoomed in. Do not be fooled by this, though, as the sight posts are not aligned in a straight line with the barrel, and are actually two separate components of the gun's two different sighting systems. *Alongside the Brenner 21, the real-life Buzzsaw is considered a general-purpose machine gun, and not a light-machine gun. This is because of the 7.92x57mm Mauser full-power rounds it fires classifying it as such. * Alongside the Jacket's Piece and the Kross Vertex, the Buzzsaw's rate of fire is the third highest of any weapon in PAYDAY 2. It used to have the highest fire rate until the release of the Vulcan Minigun in The OVERKILL Pack which surpassed it. * The Buzzsaw's in-game magazine size is unusually massive compared to its real-world counterpart (3 times as big). The real MG42 portable drum magazine is specifically designed to aid in rapid deployment and reload of the weapon on the move, and thus are only made to store a very small amount of ammunition so as not to add unnecessary weight to the weapon. The in-game ammo count was likely bumped up to make it more useful in combat, as a regular 50-round drum would be expended in mere moments given the blazingly fast fire rate of the MG42. * The Buzzsaw has the highest total ammo count of the light machineguns. * On the side of the weapon its printed: 1943 M.G. 42 188 8T. * The "Bullet Hell" achievement is a reference to a genre of 2D shoot-em-ups known as bullet-hell (also known as danmaku, curtain, or manic) shooters. What sets bullet-hell apart from other shoot-em-up games is the sheer number of projectiles (or bullets) which tend to be on the screen at once, fitting with the Buzzsaw 42's sheer rate of fire. * It is the first, and so far only, LMG that is not added in the Gage Weapon Pack #02. * The Buzzsaw 42 with the Heatsinked Suppressed Barrel is based on the DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifle from Star Wars. * The Buzzsaw 42 is one of two belt-fed Light Machine Guns in PAYDAY 2, the other being the KSP. ** It is unusual that the Buzzsaw actually takes more time to reload than the KSP, seeing how the process has less steps to go through (the player character replaces the entire drum and seats the belt at the same time, unlike the KSP which has a separate belt-seating animation). Gallery Buzzsaw.jpg|A preview of the Buzzsaw 42. Buzzsaw modded.jpg|A Buzzsaw 42 with 3 modifications. (Light Barrel, Competitor's Compensator and Military Laser Module) 2014-11-21 00002.jpg|A Buzzsaw 42 with 3 modifications. (Light Barrel, Tactical Compensator and Compact Laser Sight) Heavy blaster.jpg|A Buzzsaw 42 with the Heatsinked Suppressed Barrel, resembling the DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifle from Star Wars. ru:Buzzsaw 42 Category:Gage Historical Pack Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)